


Predestined

by sunshinekat



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the two of them Jack believes that he's perhaps found something that could make the mess his life has become seem a little brighter.  [SLASH] Aiden/Jack/Nolan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predestined

A/N not even kidding. who writes this show? holy shit. 

  
Jack liked to think that he was a simple man with simple needs, he only ever wanted to be happy.  
He knows now that there is no such thing as happiness.  
There is ignorance, there is suffering and finally there is the undeniable knowledge that nothing is inevitable, there are no coincidences and every choice made is designed to lead down a path paved by others who have made the same mistakes.  
Drunk on his boat sitting on deck watching the stars he realizes that he always knew this and yet continued to believe that the world wasn't out to destroy him.  
Nolan was somewhere on the boat with his friend, or Emily's friend, Aiden.  
He could hear Nolan's laughter as he showed Aiden how to make a Black Dahlia. Jack had taught it to him, one of the rare times that Nolan actually managed to do something right when it had nothing to do with technology.  
And Aiden, or Mr. Bond as Nolan liked to call him. He was alright, mysterious and kind of a dick but Jack wasn't at all surprised by that. Emily had a thing for douchebags.  
He took a long gulp from the bottle he had in his hand, he hadn't read the label before taking it, the boat was fully stocked so it didn't matter. Nothing matter.  
It was just him, his boat and the sea.  
And Nolan, and Aiden.  
Nolan had only come upon him by chance, hopped in without waiting for an invitation, Aiden followed curious and condescending.  
Most of all uninvited.  
He and Emily were an item, or at least that's what Charlotte said the last time she had visited.  
Is that what she liked? British? He'd seen them kissing on the beach, she had never kissed him like that, not even Daniel. When he thought about it he remembered that she often treated Daniel like he was made of glass. As for Jack well...Well she'd been so fragile, they both had been and when they kissed it was...It was like kissing the sun while it was setting on the horizon, strikingly beautiful but gone within moments and damn if he didn't wait for the sunrise after that.  
Damn if he wasn't still waiting for her to say she loved him back.  
Nolan was standing over him saying something in that voice of his, that smooth sonorous tone that was lulling him to sleep. Jack replied something but hadn't thought it through and Nolan looked hurt. Aiden was suddenly there pulling him off the deck floor.  
'You've had too much to drink, mate.' Aiden says.  
Snooty bastard that's none of his business.  
Nolan follows them below deck and Jack is placed gently on the bed, a small bed of course, Declan's makeshift bed. He must have bought a cot once he moved in.  
Jack hoped that he wouldn't puke all over it in the morning.  
His feet felt cold, and then his legs. Nolan was sitting next to him unbuttoning his shirt. Nolan had a long neck for a guy, when he had long hair it made him look like a broom. But now he had a more modern haircut and it suited him remarkably well. But then Nolan was a lanky guy with a big heart, he might have simply been hiding behind his hair. He was over that though, or so he said. His body was more than proof of that, where there had once been decorative muscles there were now scars and a body hardened from training.  
Aiden's body was much the same, without the embellishments because Jack didn't know him, he didn't truly know him and so he suspected him.  
It took Jack a moment to realize he'd said it aloud.  
Nolan had leaned in and whispered into his ear, Jack heard the words but didn't understand, all he knew was that it made him shiver very hard and left his ear red and goosebumps all over his body.  
Aiden was pulling off his pants, Jack kicked him off the bed and laughed when he heard him land.  
Nolan was pulling him back on and then Jack remembered why they were here.  
Nolan offered company, Aiden offered his body.  
Jack lost a bet, lost the boat again, he lost the Stowaway.  
He'd lost more than that but he didn't want to think about it, didn't want to remember that far back.  
Nolan's hands were on him and Aiden had returned to prying his thighs apart with his hands and burying his face in between them. Jack doesn't fight, he doesn't want to, he wants to yield to it, to give in.  
Aiden's hands are big and warm and don't remind him of the women he's loved.  
Nolan's voice in his ear keeps him on track, keeps him hard and panting. His long bony fingers pulling and prying at all the sensitive parts of him.  
Jack is lifted and posed, he's seated on Aiden's lap and is relieved that he's spared the humiliation of fucking Aiden face to face.  
Nolan is all he sees, Nolan with his soft mouth and honey words. Nolan with his long limbs and graceful movements as he pierces himself on Jack erasing any doubts he'd ever had about what Nolan Ross liked in bed.  
Not that he'd ever wondered about-  
Well, maybe he had.  
Ashley's untimely revelation had actually sowed the seeds for that train of thought.  
Jack was burning from all sides, from the inside because of Aiden and his body which was bigger and stronger than his own. The arms wrapped around him were bulky from fighting for his life, while Jacks were strong because he liked to make things, he liked to sail in the summer. Nolan only wanted to be able to protect himself, and Jack couldn't say he didn't understand that now. As he ran his hands all along the lines of him, his long frame damp with sweat and other fluids, he even touched his hair. He regretted waiting until now to do so, what might it had been like if he still wore it long? Jack yanked Nolan down into a heated kiss and thought about it no more.  
Their bodies moved in time to a universal melody. Nolan's voice echoed in the small room and Aiden's hot breath warmed the back of Jack's neck and shoulders. His own whines were unrecognizable to his own ears. The heat burned through them like a matchbox wet with gasoline. He was screaming and holding Nolan's hips in a bruising grip because when he moved forward he felt like he was drowning, willingly trying to inhale water but when he pushed back against Aiden he was being torn into his very core. He pushed hard against Nolan's chest and bit down on his collarbone, Nolan's resounding moan echoed in his ears and he couldn't stop the scream that pushed through his throat when Aiden decided that he was done waiting and moved in earnest.  
Jack was caught between pulses and his thoughts came to a stop when everything in him seemed to implode.  
Aiden's jagged thrusts lost their rhythm and he moaned brokenly against Jack's back. Nolan was holding on for dear life, he kissed Jack hard enough to stop himself from making a sound as his whole body seized up.

Jack had only ever wanted to live a simple life. He'd only ever wanted to be happy.

  
But happiness didn't _exist._

Jack lay between Nolan and Aiden's bodies still trying to catch his breath. Nolan curled up against him like a lost child seeking comfort and Aiden with his back turned like a stranger who would be gone when morning came.  
Jack would be picking up the pieces of his shattered life for years, he knew that well.  
But now with the sunrise only hours away, did he realize that this, right now, was the closest he'd ever get...  
To a happy ending. 


End file.
